Finley's World: The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript of Finley's World: The Movie. Part 1: Finley's Introduction/Opening Title (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows Nickelodeon Movies logo) (Shows black screen) Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES presents Text: a NICKELODEON MOVIES production (A spotlight is turned on and Finley walks through the dark) Finley: Ahem! Attention, people that you're watching this. I'm here for reminding you, that the following movie may contain one of the many adventures of me, Finley, that while you're watching. In fact you're thinking of lying something, really thinking that I'm not kidding. No, really. I know you guys are waiting to watch this movie, but really, this movie have to rebound the fact of the series, Finley's World. (camera closes up on Finley's face) And it's because you Finley's World fans are watching this movie... and so are... you! (The screen flashes to a shattered-looking backround where a green box with the letter "F" pops up along with a blue box with the letter "W". It then cuts to a long green box with the word "FINLEY'S" with a long blue box with the word "WORLD" flashing on-screen thrice. The text "THE MOVIE" pops up under the long blue box, then after a second, the screen explodes into the film's logo. Finley's head pops out of the "O" in the word "WORLD") Finley: Enjoy the movie! (Fades to black) Part 2: Dr. Beanson and The Toy (Fades to Mega Market) Dr. Beanson: I never talked to Finley about his Finley Small Saturday stuff, so, I got to go to Mega Market to buy something. Dr. Beanson: And yes, I like it better than World of Jake. I can't wait to buy stuff from it. (Dr. Mother and Finley are walking to Mega Market.) Dr. Mother: Where has Dr. Beanson has gone to, Finley? Finley: He went to Mega Market to buy some stuff, and he is ten years old. I'm in a bad mood because he told me not to watch Finley's World Saturday every day, every minute, every second. Dr. Mother: Oh boy, that ten-year-old sneak won't stop buying anything at the baby isle. It's for babies. (Gary's Mother and Finley are inside Mega Market.) Finley: I wonder if this store has Finley's World Saturday stuff all over it. (Dr. Beanson looks at a toy.) Dr. Beanson: Oh boy. I can't wait to buy that toy. (Dr. Beanson walks off with the toy.) (Finley is talking with Satin Guy.) Finley: Which way did he go, Satin Guy? Satin Guy: He went that way, Finley. (Finley is mad.) Finley: I hate this. What are we gonna do now? (Outside of Mega Market, Dr. Beanson exits with the toy in his hand.) Dr. Beanson: Ha! I got the toy, I like to play it by my own, only one by one. You will never give it back from me and you never will! (Back inside Mega Market, Finley is mad.) Finley: Let's go get him, Satin Guy! (Outside Mega Market, Finley and Satin Guy, angry, run towards Dr. Beanson, who is shocked.) More coming soon! Category:Finley's World: The Movie Category:Transcripts